wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frill
Brief History Frill was hatched, and then slashed at soon after by her older sister. Her parents were sad at their hatching, but excited at the same time. Frill wasn't what they had wished for, a pretty, dainty dark coloured dragonet girl, but they got a pretty, kind, light coloured dragonet girl, which apparently was good enough for them. They named her Frill, because of her unusually dark, and pretty colour of her SandWing frill. She grew up in her hatching house, for her lifetime, until she started the Ember School. Containing the Ember Winglet, the Fern Winglet, the Rose Winglet, The Moss Winglet, and the Charcoal winglet. It was hugely popular and the first applicants were admitted into the school. Frill loved it. Later on, she added two more winglets for all the complaining princesses and princes who were too late. She added the Cloud Winglet and the Palm Winglet. it was a very popular school, and it was Frill's dream. Appearance Frill looks like an adult SandWing, even though she has a year to go until she really is an adult. Her scales are fluro yellow, and some dragons refer to her as 'The Blinding River' (notice anything there? if not, search 'The Wolf of Death and looks through it) Her frill is dark gold, and very fragile. If someone would poke a spear or dagger through it, it would cut. But no one would attack a Frill, shes like the kindest SandWing ever (except when shes bored, then shes grumpy, takes on from her father). Her underscales are light cream, contrasting from the Frill. She knows that multiple dragons have a crush on her, but she stays single. One dragon has this, hige massive crush on her, but Frill still does not care. Her sister (Sunrise) looks very different from Frill, she almost looks similar to a SkyWing! Her underbelly is the same cream, but her scales are Light orange! her frill is brown. Abilities Frill is just a normal SandWing, or is she? Of course, shes not an animus, she would of found out before now. Yes, she has her venomous tail, and she can withstand heat, but they are just her physical abilities. Most SandWings are only kind at the best of times, but Frill is kind, almost all the time. Shes not perfect though, so sometimes shes very stubborn and grumpy. She looks after her one year old sister happily, while her parents are out. If another SandWing comes in, wanting to hang out with Frill, she just shoos them away without saying anything. She also charms friends with her happiness and kindness. But jealously leads to betrayal.. (The Blinding River). Relationships Solareclipse They met in the sand kingdom, and became best friends. Frill told Solareclipse about the Ember school, and she was the first to get in. Granite Granite was one of Frill's best friends. They would be still friends, if something didnt happen. The MudWing SandWing hybrid betrayed Frill. Read about it in 'The Blinding River' coming out soon. File:IMG_18946872638263.jpg|Ref by Heron! IMG_2218.JPG|By Oakley the MudWing! IMG_5304.JPG|By someone on Amino FullSizeRender 3.jpg FullSizeRender 4444.jpg Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (The Wolves Heart)